


A Little More Drunk

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she meets him for the first time, he is seventeen and she is twenty, and she has been seeing his uncle casually for about six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Birthday present for the fabulous Laney. Enjoy, darling. Pointless fluff (with a smutty sequel for your Christmas present).

When she meets him for the first time, he is seventeen and she is twenty, and she has been seeing his uncle casually for about six months.

Edmure is handsome and funny and kind, and it is his twenty-ninth birthday, but Robb is something else altogether.

His girlfriend is pretty and dark and really, really nice, at least as nice as Edmure, and Roslin feels like a despicable human being for being jealous of sweet Jeyne Westerling.

She lets Edmure sweet talk his way past her door that night and if she closes her eyes and pictures broader shoulders, a squarer jaw, well, she doesn't plan on telling anyone.

 

 

She sees him a lot more after that, because he and Edmure are very close and spend a lot of time together, but when next she meets him on a special occassion, it is his eighteenth birthday party and she is there because Edmure brought her along.

His girlfriend is mysteriously absent, but then Joy (who is apparently friends with Robb through Jeyne) drags Roslin to the loos and explains the whole sorry business, how Robb couldn't handle the way Jeyne's mum constantly stuck her nose into everything.

Robb is single, and while Edmure has been making noises about making things between them a bit more serious, Roslin doesn't know if she can do that when all she can think about is his nephew.

 

 

She runs into Robb during lunch about two weeks after that, when she's on her way to meet Joy and he's on his way to meet his half-brother, Jon. 

She literally runs into him, which is mortifying, but she was bickering with Ami over being home for one of their niece's birthdays over the phone and not minding where she was going, and he tries to catch her but she still cracks her head against the wall next to them, still catches her elbow on the wall hard enough to bring tears to her eyes, and suddenly she's being bundled off to the hospital and Robb is holding her hand in the ambulance.

She doesn't really remember getting into the ambulance - she thinks she might have passed out for a couple of minutes - but they keep her in overnight for observation and send her home with a warning to watch where she's going.

A boquet of deep pink hot-house lilies arrives at her flat the following morning with a note attached saying sorry.

Robb has terrible hand-writing.

 

 

She doesn't think much more of him after that, because he goes to college in Saint Andrew's at the start of September and she's back in UCL, and she and Edmure do end up getting more serious. That lasts all of six months, because he's the most immature near-thirty-year-old she knows (and she has a lot of immature brothers), so she finds herself spending Valentine's night watching Pixar movies with Joy.

Joy, of course, could have six dates if she wanted them, because she's Joy and blokes fall over themselves to go out with her, but she hates Valentine's because everywhere's always packed.

Roslin would quite like a date, and not with any of her brothers' friends, even though Oly and Perwyn mean well. She thinks.

 

 

Theoretically, she loves single life, but because most of her friends are at college elsewhere, she sometimes finds herself a bit lonely. Part of what was nice about going out with Edmure was that he lived ten minutes away on the bus and was always delighted to have her over for dinner. 

So she muddles through. It's a bit lonely, and a bit boring, but once summer arrives everyone'll be back in the city and she'll have a social life again. She can last that long.

 

 

She sees Robb Stark for the first time in nearly a year on the night of her twenty-first birthday party in June, and he's a mass of freckles and has a beard.

She's not sure what to make of that, but he hugs her and says happy birthday and makes a big fuss of checking the scar on her elbow from where she hit it that day she ran into him on the street.

If she was just a little more drunk, she thinks as they dance, she'd kiss him.

 

 

She gets a little more drunk at the end of the night, and she kisses him.

He kisses back.

 

 

Edmure calls her a couple of days later (when his hangover has passed, she guesses) and throws a tantrum - he thinks it's disgusting that his ex was seen getting handsy with his nephew, and Roslin shouts right back at him that if he's so concerned with her being his ex why did he break up with her in the first place?

Joy walks in right in the middle of the shouting match, and she's still there when Roslin throws her phone against the wall in a temper.

 

 

Robb is embarrassed when next they see one another, at one of Joy's parties (her dad is absurdly wealthy, and he spoils her rotten), but all it takes is a joke and a smile and he's okay again.

Or at least, he's okay until Jeyne walks up and starts flirting. It takes all of Roslin's not inconsiderable self-control to not smack the girl in her pretty face, but she manages it and then it's back to flirting with Robb.

 

 

He goes back to Saint Andrew's in September and she launches into her final year, and it's just exams and stress everywhere, and she completely forgets about Robb Stark (even though it's hard to completely forget him when Joy moves in with her and proceeds to tie poor Jon Snow up in knots because really, it's a brave man who agrees to go out with Joy long term). 

She works hard, grafts, really, and then it's May and she's pissing through her final exams and she's free, she'll be getting her BA soon and who really gives a shit about anything after that?

She lets Joy (and Jon) take her out that night, doesn't let seeing Edmure phase her, laughs with her brothers and sisters when they bump into each other, lets some guys flirt with her, doesn't get mad when Joy and Jon disappear for a while and return looking flushed and, in Joy's case, extremely smug.

And then Robb is there, and he asks her out to dance and she goes, and he looks really, really good in that dark purple shirt and it doesn't matter at all that she's nearly three years older than him.

He agrees, which is why she laughs when he guides her outside, when they stumble into a taxi and then he's pressing her up against the door of her flat and kissing her neck and Christ, that feels good, that mouth of his is sinful, and they fall over each other and end up lying on the carpet in the hall side-by-side, laughing helplessly at how silly this all is.

 

 

She doesn't sleep with him that night, or the night he takes her out for a Chinese, or the night they go to Legally Blonde: the musical, or the night they go to see England slaughtered by the All Blacks at Twickenham.

She does sleep with him the night of his birthday, and if that's a cliche she doesn't care because nothing has ever felt this good.

She can't decide which is her favourite bit - when he pushes her back against the wall, tears her knickers off and kneels between her legs to lick his way into her cunt, or when he rolls onto his back and pulls her over on top of him so he can watch her as he fucks her senseless.

 

 

Edmure still glowers and disapproves, but Roslin is gone so far beyond caring that it's actually comical. Jeyne watches Robb wistfully whenever they're all together at Joy's parties, but Robb doesn't seem to care and instead glows with pride to parade Roslin, his newly-qualified teacher girlfriend, to anyone who'll listen long enough for him to get out his whole spiel about how wonderful it is that she's gotten a job at a school if Fife, where he's at uni, and she laughs with him and let's him take her home and everything is good.

So good, in fact, that Roslin even introduces Robb to the terror that is her father. That Robb survives that and still wants to be with her is either a sign that she's amazing at sex or that he loves her.

She hopes he loves her.


End file.
